


A Vida Continua

by gaybow



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybow/pseuds/gaybow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naru, após a resolução do caso do irmão, vem tendo um comportamento estranho e irritadiço e sobra para o pessoal do SPR tentar melhorar seu humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Os acontecimentos dessa capítulo acontecem no que seria o 9º volume do novel (ou seja, a maior parte dos mistérios sobre Naru já foram resolvidos, então pode acontecer de ter algum spoiler no texto =^.^=)  
> Infelizmente não fui abençoada com o talento de algumas meninas que conseguem criar “casos” para nossos meninos resolverem, mas minha vontade de escrever algo sobre GH foi tanta que resolvi escrever essa fic.  
> Boa leitura.

– Mai?

– Hai Naru?

– Chá. – Não tirou os olhos do computador nem para falar comigo.

Será que falar “obrigado” é alguma forma de ofensa na Inglaterra? Porque ele nunca me agradece! Eu já devia estar acostumada, isso deve ser meu carma pessoal.

Já faz 18 meses que conheci Naru. Também faz 18 meses que faço da SPR minha família. Mesmo com todas as revelaçãos que aconteceram recentemente, todos continuam os mesmos, uma enorme família.

Bou-san ainda é o mesmo bobo alegre de sempre. Ficamos cada vez mais próximos nos últimos tempos. Ele é definitivamente o irmão mais velho que nunca tive e fico feliz que ele me mime assim; sempre me protegendo e me colocando para cima, devo muito a ele.

Lin continua taciturno, calado e monossilábico, mas pelo menos comigo e com o Sr. Oliver Davis ele tem tentado manter conversas que durem mais do que 5 segundos e que não sejam 100% sobre trabalho.

Já a Ayako tentou de todas as formas conquistar o chinês. Enfeitou-se, tentou dar uma de intelectual, – o que teve um resultado desastroso – e até mandou bilhetinhos com conteúdos dos quais prefiro não comentar. Mas Lin com toda a sua delicadeza a ignorou totalmente. Sim, essa última frase foi carregada de sarcasmo. Espero que ela parta logo para outra.

John anda ocupado ultimamente. Além das palestras para crianças católicas na Austrália, ele aproveitou isso para visitar sua família. Nos mandou uma foto deles, tantos loirinhos de olhos azuis não são uma graça?

Devo dizer que a Masako está realmente me incomodando com seu ciúme besta e sua falta de segurança em si mesma. Ora está me ignorando ora está me ofendendo de alguma forma. Noll agora não tem mais motivos para ser simpático, e sua frieza para com ela as vezes me assusta. Ela mesma freqüenta muito pouco a SPR, não sei se por isso ou porque cada vez mais aparece em programas na TV. O ocultismo está mesmo em alta nos tempos atuais.

Faz pouco tempo, mas o Yatsuhara finalmente foi efetivado como membro de meio período no SPR – já não era sem tempo. O que Noll fazia com ele era trabalho escravo -. Os dias são realmente mais alegres com ele por perto.

Oh, é uma pena, mas não vejo o Gene em meus sonhos desde seu enterro. Espero que esteja feliz onde quer que esteja. A polícia continua a busca de sua assassina, mas esta parece ter sumido do mapa. Na última vez que nos vimos ele falou duas coisas estranhas.

“Mai, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar...”

O que ele queria dizer com isso? Estava falando sobre o fato de ser irmão de Naru – coisa que eu não sabia na época – ou era outra coisa? Ele sempre parecia a ponto de me falar algo importante... Bom, não tem mais como saber.

“Naru é apenas um cientista idiota.”

HAHHAHA Já disse que adoro o Gene? Concordo em gênero, número e grau.

Naru foi o único que não mudou, permaneceu misterioso, observador e acima de tudo narcisista. Na verdade ele mudou sim, mas não uma mudança positiva. Já faz um tempinho que ele está mais irritadiço que o normal. Mal falamos alguma coisa e ele já vem com 30 pedras na mão.

Todos nós que nos consideramos o que ele tem mais perto de amigos achamos que o motivo para isso é apenas uma forma de transmitir a tristeza pela perda do Gene. Será? Independente de se for mesmo isso criamos um plano:

“Vamos animar o Naru-chan!”.

~ÔoO~

Okay, o Naru rapidamente descobriu nossas intenções. Mas acho que dar sorvete para ele e oferecer uma massagem foi dar na cara demais. Entretanto, para nossa surpresa ele sorriu com isso. Mas não se engane, ainda falamos do honrado Oliver Davis.

Seu sorriso nada mais era do que puro escárnio, do tipo que dizia “desafio vocês a tentarem”.

Bou-san quase caiu para trás quando Noll aceitou nosso convite para ir a uma boate em comemoração ao aniversário do Yatsuhara.

O Naru aceitando sair com agente? O céu vai cair sobre nossas cabeças! Salve-se quem puder!

Masako e John não puderam ir graças a compromissos e o Lin eu não preciso dizer que nem cogitou a hipótese de ir para um “antro de perdição dos jovens” não é? De resto, todos nós vamos.

Já conheço Naru tempo o suficiente para dizer que é MUITO estranho essa atitude dele. O que será que o levou a aceitar o nosso convite?


	2. Chapter 2

"O que diabos eu tinha na cabeça quando concordei em vir?"

Era o que Naru se perguntava nesse exato momento enquanto espera pelo resto do grupo em frente a uma boate chamada "Gaspanic" onde seria a festa de aniversário de Yasuhara.

– Naaaaaaru-chan!

Ah, aquela voz irritante. Só poderia pertencer a certo monge de inteligência limitada. E essa teoria de Naru se confirmou quando ele se virou e viu o dito cujo juntamente a sacerdotisa de cabelos de fogo.

– Não acham que estão um pouco atrasados? – disse com suposta indiferença – E a Mai me fará esperar mais 1 hora em pé também? Cadê ela?

– Boa noite para você também, Naru. – sorriu Ayako – Quando eu estava saindo recebi uma ligação dela avisando que iria se atrasar um pouquinho, mas já deve estar chegando. Quem ela pensa que é para me fazer esperar?

– Você não tem muita moral levando em conta que chegou atrasada também.

– Ei, ei! Hoje é dia de festa, gente! – Houshou dizia animado – Não julguem a menina, hoje é a chance dela de conquistar seu amor!

Ayako riu e disse:

– Acho que a coitada vai é acabar desperdiçando a própria juventude tentando conquistar alguém tão sem coração.

Mesmo ninguém citando nomes, Noll sabia que estavam falando dele. Nunca fora pego de surpresa em relação aos sentimentos de Mai, nem mesmo quando esta se declarou para ele. Mas ele não conseguia compreender como mesmo depois de um belo fora Taniyama ainda pudesse gostar dele. Será mesmo que ela ainda gostava?

Naru podia saber tudo sobre paranormalidade, mas definitivamente não entendia nada sobre garotas.

Não que fosse inexperiente nesse campo, afinal, antes da morte de Gene tinha uma vida normal de adolescente. Só que Noll sabia lidar com o racional, e não com o emocional.

A emotiva ali era a Mai.

E foi só pensar nisso que ela apareceu correndo em direção a eles. Era definitivamente estranho ver ela produzida daquele jeito: Sandália de salto, maquiada, usando bijuterias que combinavam perfeitamente com seu delicado vestido salmão.

– Ahhh desculpa, gente! – ela falava de forma rápida e desesperada – Juro que não tive culpa, foi culpa do chuveiro que resolveu quebrar bem quando eu ia tomar banho. Tive que tomar banho na casa da vizinha!

– Não se preocupe, não foi a única a se atrasar, Mai. – falou Oliver enquanto admirava Mai e pensava que o atraso valeu a pena.

– Mai-chan, você está um gracinha! – o monge disse enquanto a abraçava dando uma gostosa risada.

– Me largue, seu velho tarado! – ela entrou na brincadeira como milhões de vezes já havia feito. – Irei chamar a policia e você será processado!

– Será que os dois podiam parar? Viemos aqui com um objetivo, e se não for incômodo quero o cumprir logo.

Naru disse e caminhou em direção a entrada da boate, obviamente todos seguiram o 'chefão'.

~OoO~

– Mai, se por acaso você ficar bêbada não espere que eu te carregue.

Mai o olhou com agastamento depois de ouvir. Típico do Naru.

Ela tomou mais um gole de uma bebida forte qualquer e colocou o copo na mesa que ficava em um canto discreto da boate. Já tinham desejado feliz aniversário para Yasuhara, e ele nos apresentou uma "amiga" que possivelmente será sua futura namorada. Sim, ele disse isso em voz alta para ela ouvir; coitadinha dessa menina.

Depois foram para uma mesa qualquer, Bou tirou Ayako para dançar, e agora Mai estava ali sozinha com Naru e aproveitava da bebida. Tinha feito 18 anos a pouco tempo tinha que aproveitar pelo menos isso. A vida amorosa de Mai era um desastre; foi dispensada ao se declarar para Noll, mas mesmo assim não conseguia esquecer-se dele. Nem seguir com sua vida.

Estava presa a ele e a tudo que ele significava.

– Eu não esperava. Estou contando com a boa vontade de Bou-san

– Ele está nesse momento dançando com Ayako, espera mesmo que ele fique de babá para você? – falou e tomou um gole de sua água – Não seja egoísta, Mai.

– Não estrague minha noite, Naru!

Mai se irritou e passou a ignorar Noll durante um tempo. Por falta do que fazer começou a beber mais do que devia, principalmente por não estar acostumada com esse tipo de coisa.

– Vou ao banheiro. Com licença.

Mai usou isso como desculpa. Precisava de um tempo só para ela, a companhia de Naru era extremamente sufocante, principalmente quando se está apaixonada por ele.

Lavou o rosto na pia do banheiro feminino, se olhou no espelho e viu que o problema não era com ela, e sim com ele.

Pelo menos por hoje; ela estava realmente bonita.

Saiu do banheiro e enquanto andava de volta a sua mesa via os casais dançando e se beijando. Oh, como ela queria isso para ela também.

Riu de si mesma. Nevaria no inferno o dia que Naru iria a uma boate com ela, dançaria e a beijaria na frente de todos. Mas sonhar era bom e de graça certo?

Já tinha quase chegado a sua mesa quando foi interceptada por um jovem bonito de cabelos castanhos. Ele parecia que tinha bebido mais do que ela e já estava "alto". Ele claramente a cantou, mas ela fingiu não perceber e tentou inutilmente se afastar dele. Este a segurou e tentou começar uma dança.

Mai pensou que talvez não tivesse problema. Não é sempre que um garoto bonito como esse aparece na vida dela, e estava realmente carente de atenção.

Mas do nada Naru apareceu, a tirou dos braços do rapaz, segurou sua mão e a levou de volta para a mesa. Sentou e começou a beber sua água como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– O que foi aquilo, Naru? – reclamou Mai enquanto sentava-se à mesa, irritada.

– Acredito eu, que acabei de te salvar de um bêbado.

– E quem disse que eu queria ser salva?

– Bom, você me parecia querer fugir, e ele me parecia alguém potencialmente perigoso. – falou em seu habitual tom de voz.

Mai sentiu seu sangue ferver. Se já estava sensível por causa da bebida em excesso, imagina com Naru a judiando?

– E você por acaso é uma droga de super herói? Ou então um príncipe encantado que foi resgatar a sua princesa das garras de um mostro? Pois tenho a novidade para você, Naru. Você está muito mais para vilão do que para mocinho!

Naru ignorou o comentário como se não fosse nada.

Bufou exaltada e pediu mais bebida. Bebeu, bebeu e do nada começou a chorar para surpresa de Noll.

– O que há com você, Mai? – perguntou realmente preocupado.

Talvez por estar bêbada, ou por simplesmente precisar desabafar o que sentia, desatou a falar.

– Que droga, Naru! Por que me tirou de lá? Por que faz parecer que se importa se fico com alguém ou não? Desde que me descobri apaixonada por você não consegui mais olhar para nenhum homem, e quando tento dar uma chance a outro você me impede. Não acha injusto? Minha juventude está passando diante de meus olhos, enquanto eu fico aqui sentada me enchendo de bebida para me esquecer do maldito fato de que você nunca vai me chamar para dançar!

Naru a olhou assustado e falou:

– Você é uma bêbada bastante sóbria, hein? – Mai já ia contestar, quando ele terminou. – Quer dançar comigo?

– Hãn?

– Okay, Mai, você normalmente já é devagar, bebendo deve virar uma ameba. Vou falar devagar: Quueeeer daaançaarrr? – gozou da pobrezinha.

Ela ficou tão chocada que apenas disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

– Err... sim!

Naru deu um de seus raros sorrisos e estendeu a mão que ela pagasse.

E ela aceitou.

O destino que por muitas vezes fora cruel para com Taniyama se mostrara generoso quando ela percebeu que a música que tocava era uma balada romântica, perfeita para casais de todos os tipos dançarem juntinhos.

Naru a puxou pela cintura para perto de seu próprio corpo, e ela colocou os braços em seus ombros; ambos se deixaram levar pelo ritmo da música.

Novamente Mai começou a chorar. E Noll perguntou novamente preocupado.

– O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

Mai riu.

– hahaha Não se preocupe... dessa vez são lágrimas de felicidade.

Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, Noll não era insensível. Ficou realmente tocado com a atitude de Mai. Saber que alguém gostava tanto assim dele era uma enorme massagem no seu enorme ego. Mai era realmente alguém interessante de se ter por perto.

Ele sabia que não gostou de ver aquele rapaz dando em cima dela. Já estava tão acostumado com ter Mai sempre atrás de si que nem se deu ao trabalho de checar seus próprios sentimentos, e agora percebia que a presença dela era algo constante e agradável. Pensar na possibilidade de um dia vir a perdê-la para outro o fez tomar uma atitude.

Uma de suas mãos estava repousada na cintura delicada dela, e a outra mão ele direcionou a sua nuca. A puxou e colou suas bocas em um beijo lento e suave embalado por uma música qualquer como pano de fundo.

A puxou mais para perto de si e exigiu mais do beijo. Foi rápido, desejoso e só parou quando Mai sentiu falta de ar.

E para quebrar o encanto da clichê cena, ela do nada ela começou a rir.

– Mai, você está seriamente desequilibrada.

– Na fale assim! – sua voz estava embolada graças ao álcool. – Apenas lembrei que hoje mais cedo pensei que nevaria no inferno o dia em que você viria a uma boate, dançaria comigo e me beijaria na frente de todos. Hahahahaha mundinho estranho no qual vivemos né?

Ele sorriu, e sabia que não adiantaria contrariar alguém bêbado.

– Sim, Mai. Mundinho estranho...

– Quero ir embora, Naru. – fez cara de enjoada.

Naru a levou a mesa deles.

– Espera aqui enquanto vou avisar ao Bou-san e a Ayako que já estamos indo. Espere aqui sentada como uma boa menina que você é.

– Siiiiim Senhoor!

Noll procurou pelos dois como um louco, e ficou estupefato quando os encontrou se agarrando em um canto qualquer. Penosamente interrompeu os pombinhos para avisar que já estava indo embora.

Mentira, Naru sentia muito prazer em estragar a alegria alheia, e não foi diferente dessa vez.

Voltou e encontrou Mai dormindo na mesa e pensou:

"E não é que no final vou ter que carregar ela mesmo?"

~oOo~

Desde que voltou ao Japão (pela segunda vez), estava vivendo em um hotel com Lin. Ele até poderia levar Taniyama até a casa dela, mas não queria e não sabia por quê.

Colocou o corpo desacordado de Mai em sua cama e parou para olhar para ela. Sua expressão calma e doce era certamente um tentação para um homem. Mas nunca faria nada, afinal, era um cavalheiro.

Hum... talvez faria só um pouco.

Aproximou-se, deu um selinho de despedida e sussurrou:

– Boa noite, Mai.

Como não era de bom tom passar a noite naquele quarto, pegou suas coisas e se direcionou ao quarto de Lin. Iria dormir com ele, certamente não haveria problemas nisso.

Ao chegar lá explicou a situação ao chinês que perguntou:

– Você me parece estranho, Naru. Aconteceu algo?

Noll sorriu marotamente e falou:

– Nada aconteceu, Lin. Apenas descobri que tenho péssimo gosto para mulheres.

Lin não entende, e nem Noll queria isso. Esqueceram o assunto e foram dormir. Lá na cama Naru se pegou pensando em como – mesmo que sutilmente – sentia vontade de que amanhecesse para poder ver Mai e em como a vida continuava mesmo depois de todas as reviravoltas da relação dos dois.

Era realmente um mundinho estranho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeeeee   
> Um viva para a fic mais tosca do mundo! *leva tiro da Mai*   
> Eu pretendia abandonar essa pseudo fic... mas depois de reler o primeiro capítulo tive tanta vergonha das asneiras que escrevi que tentei me redimir com esse cap. 
> 
> Espero que esteja melhorrrrzinho =33 
> 
> Amo Ghost Hunt, mas penei para fazer cenas de amor entre esses dois. NARU É MEU E PONTO! Ó.Ó *leva outro tiro da Mai* 
> 
> P.S: A fic acabou viu? :/   
> Reviews? *---*


End file.
